


My Fears

by The_Busy_Beee



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Introspection, Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 00:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16107284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Busy_Beee/pseuds/The_Busy_Beee
Summary: When Italy has a nightmare, Germany is there to chase away all the darkness.





	My Fears

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!
> 
> Here's another fairly old one-shot I have edited and swapped over from FFN.  
> This was the first Hetalia fiction I think I ever wrote to completion, and hopefully I'll be writing more for this fandom. 
> 
> Please enjoy!

_'Take away all my fears. Leave me with nothing but love and understanding.'_

Germany laid in bed, once again having trouble trying to sleep. He just couldn't figure Italy out. One moment, he said he was just Germany's friend. The next, he was hugging him and climbing into his bed naked. What was he to Italy? More importantly... What was Italy to him?

Germany had thought on this subject for days, never coming to a strict conclusion. Italy wore the necklace he gave him all the time. In a way, Germany figured that bonded them together as best friends. But, when Italy crawls into his bed at two in the morning wearing nothing more than an open button down T-shirt? It seemed to Germany there was something more going on here. Friends didn't do this... Did they? He had only ever had his stick friend before he met Italy and Japan. And he and the stick never even slept in the same room! He never saw Japan doing this with anyone either. It was only Italy.

_'Maybe that's what all Italians do... They all kiss und hug while running around na-... No... Zat's only... -sigh- Italy...'_

Germany was once again stumped. There was no way he would ever figure out what Italy wanted from him without asking him directly. And when would the German ever find the courage to do that?

Never. That's exactly when.

Germany rolled onto his side, prepared for another restless night as he closed his eyes. It seemed like only a few minutes had passed when the door squeaked open. He opened one eye to look at the shadow on the wall and knew who it was immediately by the curl jutting out from the side of their head. He stayed still hoping like hell if Italy thought he was asleep, he would leave.

There was a small shuffling sound before the door closed. Germany could hear no other sound except for his own breathing. He let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding as he closed his eyes, trying to go back to sleep.

But then, he heard it. The unmistakeable sound of Italy sobbing. He sat up quickly and turned to look for the Italian in the pitch black room. It sounded like Italy slid down the door and was sobbing in the floor. Germany turned and faced the door, now feeling terrible for wishing he had left.

"Italy? Vhat's wrong?" He heard Italy inhale sharply. A couple moments passed with no sound at all before Italy sniffled and sobbed once more.

"I-I... I had a nightmare..." Germany scooted over and sat on the edge of the bed nearest to the door before speaking.

"Come here Italy."

"No." Was the immediate, whispered answer. Germany stared into the darkness, confused.

"Vhat?" Italy choked back another sob before taking in a deep breath.

"Germany... Germany doesn't like it when I'm in his bed... You said so." Germany was more confused than ever. He began trying to recall when he said those words. It hit him like a ton of bricks.

When he was on the phone with Japan today, he told him how annoying it was to wake up and find an unclothed Italian in his bed every morning. He slapped his hand to his forehead.

_'_ _Scheiße. I didn't know he would be listening!_ _That'll teach me, I guess. I wonder what else he heard.'_

Germany gnawed on his bottom lip, seriously regretting even calling Japan this morning. He should have known something was weird when he didn't have Italy following him around the rest of the day. Italy sniffled and wiped at his eyes, trying to stop crying.

"Vhat did you dream about, Italy?" That seemed to bring on a new round of tears and emotion as Germany heard Italy sob once more.

"G-Germany left me... Y-you and Japan started talking a-about how much you h-hated me and then you walked away. A-and... When I cried for you to come back... You didn't... And so, I tried to hold onto all my feelings for you, h-hoping that you'd come b-back, but there was someone who kept telling me that you d-didn't care about me at all... A-and so I cried a lot... And I woke up crying..." Germany felt his heart break as Italy recounted the dream to him. He got up off the bed and walked over to the door, kneeling down beside where he felt the Italian.

Germany gathered the crying, sniffling, country into his arms and held him close. As Italy began to quieten down, Germany lifted him up and carried him back to his bed. He slid Italy down under the sheets and walked around the bed so he could get on his side. He slid under the blanket and pulled Italy close to him, not wanting to lose this precious man. Germany kissed Italy's forehead before placing his forehead against Italy's.

"Italy. I am never, ever, eeeeever, going to leave you." He grabbed at the necklace on Italy's chest, bringing it up into the sliver of light from the blinds, "Do you see zis? Zis cross right here? It means that you are mien and I am yours. We will be best friends forever. No one can take me away from you as long as you wear this." Italy remained quiet, his crying now reduced down to sniffling.

"Pinkie promise?" Italy asked shyly, holding out his still slightly shaking pinkie. Germany smiled softly and wrapped his pinkie around Italy's giving it a small shake.

"Ja. Promise." Italy smiled and threw his arms around Germany, squeezing him tight. Germany held Italy in his arms again, not caring about what could happen from here on out. Italy pulled away a bit.

"So, why did you say that on the phone?" Germany froze. Why  _did_  he say that on the phone?

"I was just tired. Und it really is weird to wake up to you with no clothes on. So, from now on, when you come into my bed, could you wear a pair of underwear or something?" Italy nodded happily, pointing down there.

"I am now! I'm wear my Italian flag boxers!" Germany chuckled before snuggling down in to bed. Italy curled into his chest, wrapping his arms around Germany's torso, determined to never let him go. Germany brought his arm around and held Italy's head next to his chest.

"Germany... You're the real hero... Not America. You're my hero." He whispered sleepily. It didn't take long for the sleepy Italian to fall asleep, feeling warm and safe. Germany looked down at the sleeping man, this... "Descendant Of Rome"... And smiled.

From now on, he wasn't going to worry about what he was to Italy, or what Italy was to him. He already knew.

Germany was Italy's protector; Italy was his charge.

He was Italy's diary; Italy was his confidant.

The German was the man who made war over Italy; Italy was the man who brought peace and love into Germany's heart.

Germany was Italy's hero; Italy was Germany's Lois Lane.

And most importantly... Germany was Italy's best friend and vice versa.

Germany needed no more answers than that. Just knowing what he knew now was enough to help him fall asleep peacefully and stay asleep, right in the Italian's arms.


End file.
